Side Missions
This is a list of Minigames/Odd jobs and pastimes featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas: Vacation in Vice City. This article covers all minigames as well as odd jobs. Below you will find them arranged by category with a description of each one. Mini Games and Activities *'Pool': This was featured in both GTA SA and GTA 4 and has pretty much stayed the same. Can be found in bars and clubs around town. You play a standard game of stripes and solids pool with standard rules. Up to $5000 can be bet on a single game and winner takes all. *'Bowling': Bowling returns from GTA 4 and uses the same mechanics. You can play with your friends or by yourself at a bowling alley. One game costs $10 to play and there is no wagering. *'Darts': The darts mini game is the same as GTA 4's. You can play by yourself or with a buddy. You can wager up to $5000 on a single game. Located in some bars around the map. *'Air hockey': Works like the game featured in TLAD. You can challenge a friend when you are out with them or you can just challenge a local. Tables are located in Bowling alleys and bars around Danville, Jeffville & Jefferson County. *'Dancing': You can take friends and girlfriends on dancing dates to clubs all around Danville & Jeffville. Some of these clubs are only open at night while others are open 24/7. The dancing mini game works like it does in TBOGT. *'Cabaret/comedy club': You can visit comedy clubs or cabarets located all around Danville, Jeffville & Jefferson County, and take your friends along to watch an act. *'Golf: '''There is a golf course located at Leaf Links. It is $10 to play a game and can be done with with friends and dates. There are 18 holes to be played. The minigame plays exactly like it does in GTA V. *'Basketball:' Located at various locations around the map. A one on one pick up game can be played when you are hanging with a friend or you can shoot solo like in SA and play the basketball challenge where you see how many shots you can make in a row. *'Tennis:' Located at various locations around the map. It plays exactly like tennis in GTA V. It can be done with dates & friends or as a challenge against computer opponents with several different difficulty levels. *'Arcade Games:The arcade games make a grand return. List: **'''QUB3D:Plays the same as it did in GTA IV. The most common arcade game that the player can find. **'Pogo the Monkey':The advertised video game from GTA III returns as a fully playable game! It can be found in various restaurants around the map. **'Degenatron':An 80's arcade machine that plays three exciting games! This includes Defender of the Faith, where "you save the green dots with your fantastic flying red square!", Monkey's Paradise, where "you swing from green dot to green dot with your red square monkey!" and Penetrator, where "you smash the green dots deep inside the mysterious red square!" *'Karaoke':Located at various clubs around the city. You can sing with your friends & dates or by yourself at the clubs. There 20 songs to sing along to. The song list: **Pat Benatar - Love Is a Battlefield **ABC - Poison Arrow **Wet Wet Wet - Wishing I Was Lucky **Yazoo - Don't Go **Curiosity Killed the Cat - Misfit **Boy Meets Girl - Waiting for a Star to Fall **Squeeze - Tempted **10cc - I'm Not in Love **Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is **Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) **Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died in Your Arms **Corey Hart - Sunglasses at Night **Lionel Richie - Running with the Night **Robert Palmer - Simply Irresistible **Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa **Pet Shop Boys - Suburbia **Robbie Nevil - C'est la Vie **Depeche Mode - Everything Counts **Jeffrey Osborne - Stay with Me Tonight **The Human League - (Keep Feeling) Fascination Odd Jobs and pastimes *'Vigilante': You can start vigilante by entering a police vehicle and accessing the computer & selecting "Live Crime Stream". The rewards are as follows: **Stop 5 crimes: $500 cash reward, and 10 shotgun shells instead of only 5 every time you enter a police vehicle. **Stop 10 crimes: $1000 cash reward, along with full armor as well as 10 shotgun shells every time you enter a police vehicle ** Stop 20 crimes: $5000 cash reward, plus full armor every time you enter a police vehicle plus 15 shotgun shells and full pistol ammo, increased armor. *'Most Wanted': There are a total of 30 criminals to capture in Vice City. Rewards are as follows: **5 Criminals: $25000 Cash **10 Criminals: $30000 Cash **20 Criminals: $20000 Cash **All Criminals: $100000 Cash Complete all the Most Wanted missions and all characters receive a contact that clears any wanted level up to 4 stars with a call. It can only be used once every 24 hours and not during missions. *'Taxi driver': An old GTA staple. You can earn money by driving passangers around in a taxi cab. You start the mission by stealing a taxi and pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car while stopped. Rewards are as follows: **50 Fares complete: Everyone recieves a contact which delivers you cab and drives you to your destination free of charge. **100 Fares complete:All taxis have upgraded performance & nitrous. *'Helitours': Go to the helitours port near the airport in Vice City to start a helitour job or to just watch the tour of the city. When you start the job you are tasked with flying to marked locations around the city within a certain amount of time. Once you have been to every location you then need to land back at the helitours port and when you arrive you are paid $1000 for your efforts. *'Races': You can receive races by calling one of your buddies you meet earlier in the story. There are 13 four wheel vehicle only races, 8 motorcycle only races & 7 boat only races to compete. Winning each one earns you a bit of money depending on the difficulty of the race. Also, some car & motorcycle races will feature cops, therefore forcing you to lose the wanted level if you win. *'Import/Export': To export a vehicle, grab a vehicle able to export (usually called wanted at the board near the garage) then park it into the garage at the docks. A message will then display that you have successfully exported that vehicle. You will receive money, depending on the type and condition of the car. When a vehicle is wanted for export, it will spawn at a specific location within Vice City and will keep on spawning there until it has been exported. Most of the time, those vehicles will be locked or alarmed, occasionally both. If you complete the list, you'll be able to borrow any car you exported from the list for free. *'Paramedic:'The old GTA staple job makes a return. This mission is started upon entering any Ambulance and pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car while stopped. In this mission, the Ambulance must be driven to scenes of accidents and revive civilians using chest compressions or shock paddles, and occassionally drive the injured civilians to the hospital. Rewards are as follows: ** Complete 5 accidents: $500 cash reward and 40% of health earned instead of only 20% every time you enter an ambulance. ** Complete 10 accidents: $1000 cash reward, and 60% of health earned every time you enter an ambulance. ** Complete 20 accidents: $5000 cash reward, full health every time you enter an ambulance, increased health, unlimited sprint. *'Firefighter:' Another old GTA staple job makes a return. his mission is started upon entering any Firetruck and pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car while stopped. The mission requires the player to find and extinguish burning vehicles and pedestrians within a time limit, in adittion to dealing with building fires and "non-violently" silencing protesters. Rewards are as follows: **Stop 5 fires & silence 5 protests: $500 cash reward. Also, you get a fire extinguisher everytime you enter a Firetruck. **Stop 10 fires & silence 10 protests: $1000 cash reward. ** Stop 20 fires & silence 20 protests: $5000 cash reward, all characters become fireproof. *'Air Rescue:' A returning job from GTA:VCS. The mission is triggered by entering an Air Ambulance & pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car while stopped. In this mission the protagonist has to save patients by picking them up with a winch below the helicopter. The rewards are as follows: **Level 5: $500 cash reward. **Level 10: $1000 cash reward. ** Level 20: $5000 cash reward + increased health *'Lifeguard:' A returning job from GTA:VCS. The mission is triggered by entering a Lifeguard SUV and pressing the same button you would use to access the police computer in a police car while stopped. There are three different types of the mission and each one can be done by selecting them from the onboard computer. The player has to complete 20 levels and after reaching each fifth level, the game saves the progressed checkpoint for the next time the mission is started. **'Save the Swimmers:' On this odd job, there are swimmers in the seas who have trouble and need to be rescued. The player has to drive towards the Dinghy with another person throwing lifebuoys as the player docks the boat next to the swimmers needing help and doing a drive-by like throw. After the third level, there is a three minute time limit for each level with three swimmers needing help before drowning. There is usually ample time to travel between swimmers, and they're often grouped together. The main danger is avoiding collisions with other boats or running aground. Rewards are as follows: ***Complete all 20 levels: $5000 cash reward + increased lung capacity. **'Biker Hooligans:' On this odd job, the player has to attack gangs of bikers on Sanchez bikes who are spotted panicking people on the beach. Each target can be "removed" by either performing a drive-by or crashing into them leading them to fall. Killing them is not necessary and the player can continue as long as the biker has dismounted. The amount of bikers can be up to four and not more than that. As police officers on foot patrol the beach, there is a risk of attaining a wanted level if a dismount or drive-by is witnessed or if the player runs over people on the beach. Rewards are as follows: ***Complete all 20 levels: $5000 cash reward + free Blazer near the Lifeguard SUV locations. **'Beach Paramedic': An ambulance is stuck on a wall and the paramedic driver needs someone to help him save the injured people on the beach. The amount injured people can get up to three and not more. While the paramedic personnel is bringing the injured people to life, the player has to park beside him and this gives the police a good chance to bust the player if they have a wanted level. Rewards are as follows: ***Complete all 20 levels: $5000 cash reward + upgraded health recovery time.